


What IS love?

by tKing (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name's (y/n) and you have lived by yourself sense as long as you can remember. You work for an assassination agency. Your next target is Dirk Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What IS love?

Your name is (Y/N). You are an assassin for a group of shady people. Why? They paid better than any of the jobs near you. It's a highly illegal job, so of course you're keeping it a secret. You had to move to a different part of the city for convenience, aka the S.A.M.A. Which meant the Secret Assassin Meeting Area. All of this is so highly hard to describe but there it is. You also moved to this part because of a mission they sent you on.

Your mission is to go to the high school here and eliminate some kid named Dirk Strider. You feel like you've heard of the name before, so you decide to check something really quick.

\-- chumHandle [CH] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:50 --  
CH: Hey dave, what's your last name, again?  
TG: Strider. Why?  
CH: Nothing. Although I was right about said nothing. Later, Dave.  
\-- chumHandle [CH] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:54 --

You were right. They were related. Shit. Well, gotta grit your teeth and just bare through it, huh? You get up from your messy bed and look around your room. It's so messy. Emty soda bottles, game disk cases and movie disk cases littered the carpeted floor. You REALLY need to clean this up later, but you just go to the bathroom for a shower. You've always lived on your own, so you always had to support yourself. You're used to it by now.

Once you're done you get out of the shower and look in the mirror. Light freckles dusted your face, you're (e/c) eyes filled with dread from all of the years of killing. You hated it, but you needed the money. You dry yourself off and dress yourself in a (f/c) hoodie with a (f/c) beanie and blue jeans.  
You go down stair and make yourself some toast and eggs, eating them quickly. You ran to the door, put your (f/c) sneakers on and left. Well this will be great for getting exorcise. You ran for the school. You left early just so you could run to school rather than take the bus. This was technically your first day here though, so you probably could've rode the bus without confict. Still, you liked running and jogging. You also like being alone. You arrived just as the busses pulled in and you waited to try and find your target. You jog to the middle of the crowd when someone bumps into you.

"Oh. Sorry. I should have moved." You apologize, turning to look at whoever bumped into you.

You're face to face with a chest. You look up to try and look at their face. Geez, you're small.

"No, it was my fault, really." He says back, while you two step out of the crowd to see each other properly.

"I dunno, man. I'm just super short. The universe just wanted to see if I was small enough to trip over." You joke to the tall male. He's was actually kind of hot??

"Pft, you're not THAT short,-" he starts "-you're just a BIT shorter." He teased and you snorted. Jesus, when was the last time you snorted with laughter? Damn, he's good.

You two talk for a bit, while starting to walk inside. You admire his pointy shades and you can slightly tell that his eyes are orange from under the glasses. He talks about his interests and you talk about yours. You like to watch shitty movies and commentate about how shitty they are out loud to yourself. You also enjoy shooter games, but the get easily frustraiting, so you don't play those often.You lightly enjoy anime at times. You tell him all of that. You feel... happy. Very happy and calm. The world is so nice right now.

"Hey so what's your name? Mine's (y/n) (l/n)." You ask, including your information

"My name's Dirk Strider."

 

Oh.

oh god

oh no

oh god no

You visibly turn pale like all of the blood in your body was steadily draining.

"(y/n)?" He asks, the slightest bit of worry laced in his voice.

You shake yourself from your thoughts. You got attached. You got attached and now you'll pay for it.

"I have to go. Later." You say, keeping all emotion from your voice. You think. Why's it a big deal? You just met, you'll get over it once he's dead.

...

Right?

You quickly walked away, showing no emotion on your face like you once had seconds ago. You walked to you class room, slowly walking out of Dirk's sight, slowly feeling the eyes on your back fade. Fuck fuck fuck.

-Now to see what dirk thinks-

She faded away from sight. Great, you just drove off your new crush. You're so confused. What did you do? Was it something you said? The look on her face looked like scared realization. What could she realize, though. Ugh. You sigh deeply, heading to your class.

-Now back to you-

You sit at your desk, deep in thought. What did I feel for him that was that strong? I was friends with an Egbert kid I had to kill, so why is this so hard? You're so confused. You get a buzz from your phone, ripping you from thought. You raised your hand and asked to go to the bathroom. You leave and head for the bathrooms, not noticing that someone had seen where you where going and decided to follow.  
You get in and go to a mirror and take out your phone to see what it wanted.  
"Oh goody! You actually answered me! Hahaha." A voice that could only be described as monochromatic spoke from the phone. A version of you that you created when you where twelve. You hated it, but it was latched onto everything, so just getting a new phone wouldn't work.

"Yeah. What the fuck do you want?" You asked in an annoyed tone.

"Whoa whoa there buddy. Calm your tits, aight? I just came to tell you a few things. First, boss is gonna hate you. Second, I'm gonna need to take control of your body sometime in the future." It said, smirking and running it's finger over it's fingernails.

"What." You asked, but it was more of a statement. What.  
"Well it's obvious you're not going to do it. Who will if you won't? That's right. Me. You're just a fuckup and I'm the janiter to clean up your mess." It hissed, still having that wreched grin on it's face.

"Yeah yeah, fuck you too and all that shit. Look, you are NOT taking my body, you got that? Now fuck off. I can't deal with you right now. I'm already dealing with too many mes." You say, feeling more sick of yourself than ever.

"Ohoho. We'll see about that." It said.

"It seems we have an eavesdropper. It's a shame he couldn't go unnoticed. He might have actually heard something of interest. Well, goodbye for now, (y/n)." It chirped and you phone went black. You grumbled and turned to see Dirk peeking from behind a wall. Can you get anymore obvious?

"What?" You ask him, annoyance still lingering in your voice. You face him completely.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"No one worth saying the name of. If you'll excuse me." You leave and go back to your class.

\--Dirk--

That sounded like a female AR. What's happening here? Although you did learn some things about (y/n). She seems to have 'splinters' of herself too. You wonder how many.

\--(Y/N)--

The day ended and you started walking to the meeting place. You literally have no idea that Dirk is tailing you. Jesus, you're a bad assassin. Believe it or not, you're the best they have. You see your boss waiting there, tapping his foot. Shit. You fucked up.  
"vWhere the fuck vwere you?!?" He questions.

"I was at scho--" You bagan but were slapped before you could continue.

"--ool." You finish, rubbing your cheek and hissing softy at the pain.

"Shut the fuck up." He growled.

"Did you get the prince yet?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"... no..." You tell him, rubbing your arm.

Suddenly, he take you by the collar and pushes you up against the wall. He flicked out a pocket knife. So this is how I die, huh?

"Either you fuckin get the guy or I'll end you here and now. One or the other." He hisses, putting the blade near your neck.

"Then fucking kill me. Do it." You hissed back, your (e/c) eyes sharpening, knowing he wouldn't do it.

He hesitated and dropped you, putting away the knife.

"Just kill the fuckin kid already." He groaned, turning his back to you.

"Sorry boss." You apologize and he just sighs and leaves. You're neck's soar as fuck but you've been through much worse. You turn to leave and see Dirk standing there, looking like he's stunned.

"Fuck, are you ok?" He asked, clearly worried.

"I've been through much worse, Strider. I'm fine." You say walking past him to your house a few blocks down. He didn't follow you home though, thank god. You get in your house and sigh, going upstairs to lay in bed and chat with Dave for a while before you go to sleep.

\--Dirk--

You run home to tell your slightly younger brother about this.

"Dave" You started, "Dave I met a girl named (Y/n) and-" you were cut off by Dave.

"Wait. (Y/n)? Dude, I'm best friends with (y/n)." Dave informs you.

"Wait you know her??" You ask.

"Yeah. We talk on Pesterchum. I didn't know she moved here. Shit, I'm gonna have to attend a class or some shit this week if that's true." Dave says, sprawled out on the couch. "(Y/n)'s Pesterchum is [chumHandle]. Although she says that she doesn't usually talk to people who message her on there. You can still try, though." Dave says, looking a his phone.

"Alright. I'll do it later tonight." You pause. "Do you know if she's gonna be up?" You ask.

"Probably, dude. She stays up for insane amounts of time." Dave says.

"Ok." You say and walk to your room.

\--(Y/N)--  
(Dreaming)

You stood on the roof of a building with Dirk. He turns to you. "Hey, (Y/N)?" He asks.  
You hum.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." He says with a smile on his face.  
"I love you to--" You were interrupted.  
STAB  
SLOSH  
"Wh-" you stare in horror. What the fuck did you do?  
There was a sword in his chest. Confusion, hurt, and pain were all visible on his face.  
"Wait wAIT NO NONONOO" You cry. You want to take the sword out but you can't move your body. Only your face can.  
"I told you I would" A monochromatic voice spoke.

 

You awoke in a cluster of bedsheets and sweat. You were crying. Is this what you were feeling? Love? Why is it so painful? You're not even sure you want to love if that's how it is. You go to your phone to contact Dave, but see a message displayed instead.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering chumHandle [CH] at 16:50 --  
TT: Hey. It's Dirk.  
TT: Dave said you're probably up right now.  
CH: no shit I'm up  
TT: ?  
CH: Just a nightmare.  
TT: Do you..  
TT: Do you want to talk about it.  
CH: not really but I can say that it involved me,you and the piece of shit phone bot thing I have.  
CH: but yeah..  
CH: gotta go  
CH: shit's happening  
TT: Wait what  
chumHandle [CH] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

There was a thunk and everything goes black. Goddammit.

"Hello." A voice greets that sounds similar to your shitty robo thing but is a bit deeper.

You find out his name is hal and that he's a pair of shades?? Well, I mean, yours' is a phone but really? Glasses..

After he talks and explains somethings, he leaves and you sleep peacefully.

While you got some shut eye:

TT: Where did you go  
TT: (Y/n)?  
TT: What happened??

You, as Dirk fucking Strider, are worried. Fuck. You saw where she went when she went home, right? Yeah. Ok. Time to see what happened. You arrived and came in sense the door was unlocked. Odd. Anyway. You rush upstairs and into her room. the shadow of a tall figure vanished from infront of her bed. She laid in bed, her head slightly bleeding. You rushed her to the nearest hospital.

You woke up to the light groaning of (Y/N) finally waking up.

"Thank god you're up. I was worried.." You trail off.

"Why?" She asked.

huh?

"Why would you save me? I did nothing but treat you like shit, yet YOU of all people come to save me?" She said, a solid look of confusion on her face.

"Because.." He paused looking away. "..I love you. We've spent barely any time together but I'm already head over heals in love. Its rare, yknow.." You say, rubbing the back of your neck. You thought you did something wrong when she flinched and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I-" You started to apologize but she wasn't having it.

"No, it's not that. It's that I've never loved before, and after the nightmare I had, I am scared to." She explained

"Oh.." You said. "It'll be ok, though. Love is beautiful." You told her.

"I love you too, and I think we could be in a relation ship... IF we're both careful." You ended. Light blush on your cheeks.

"Fuck, you're cute." You say as her face becomes as red as a tomato.

When you both got out, you told him about what you did, what you regret, your childhood, everything. He understood and listened whole-heartedly. You quit being an assasin and both of you worked at a restaurant. You learned that love wasn't bad, and that you, per say, loved love. You destroyed your old phone to stop the robo bitch from contacting you. You live happily with Dirk in your house, and you feel safe.

You love him and he loves you.

You're so happy.


End file.
